


Токсичная маскулинность

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Чтобы участвовать в баттлах, нужно не бояться переступить через себя
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Токсичная маскулинность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке. Крэк.
> 
> 16.12.19

Руслан был на взводе. Вопреки тому, что по форме этот поединок мало отличался от других, полудружеских и сделанных как бы полушутя - те же частушки и анекдоты, те же шутки про жопы, члены и сельский бэкграунд оппонента, но только не про мам - все стандартно. Однако воздух буквально искрил от разлитой в нем неприязни.

Руся начал:  
\- Хасан! Я знаю, как ты попал в биг мьюзик! Насосал!

Дима зевнул, толпа снисходительно хмыкнула. Вот это сенсация, вот это срыв покровов.

Руслан тем временем продолжал:

\- Хасан! Я знаю, как ты попал в топ-16! Насосал!

Он экспрессивно размахивал руками, демонстрируя чёрный глянцевый лак на ногтях. Казалось бы, незначительная деталь, но Руслан считал, что против принципиального оппонента надо выходить во всеоружии. Он дополнил рокерский образ нарочито небрежными черными смоки, подобрал аксессуары: пара перстней, кожаный чокер, ничего лишнего. В кожаной куртке нараспашку поверх чёрного кружевного платься хулиганского асимметричного кроя он смотрелся потрясающе. Насчет обуви сомневался недолго: тяжёлые ботинки подошли идеально. Накануне еще заплел дреды: получилось ярко и агрессивно, под стать тексту, который уже отскакивал от зубов, настолько упорно Руслан готовился. Он очень хотел победить.

Напротив стоял Хасан и будто скучал. На самом деле он хоть чуточку, но волновался, как перед любым выходом на сцену, и жесты выдавали его: то разгладит короткий подол, то поправит соскользнувшую тонкую бретельку, то проведёт рукой по короткому ёжику волос. Не о чем было переживать, но он переживал все равно. А вдруг он забудет текст? А вдруг на фоне эффектного Руси он потеряется? А что, если эти чешки не подходят к тонкому крепдешиновому платью цвета пыльной розы, и он в них выглядит лохом? Но когда Руся закончил, все сомнения отступили. Дима расправил плечи и решительно вышел в центр круга. Начал с незамысловатой песенки, замаскировав ее под флип, и перешёл к тексту:

\- Стою. Смотрю на тебя с высоты. Пока я тут, ты купаешься в лучах моей красоты. 

Толпа взорвалась смехом. Дима продолжил: 

\- Я красивее всех твоих телок, вместе взятых! Посмотри на меня. Какой же я все-таки пиздатый!

Он как бы невзначай обернулся на зрителей и поймал одобряющий взгляд темно-карих глаз и улыбку. И окончательно расслабился.

***

\- Мужики, куда это годится? Если бы один из вас пришел черти в чем, я б его дисквалифицировал, и дело с концами. А вы оба! И ты! Какой пример ты подаёшь другим участникам, Антон?

\- Серёг, угомонись. Я только что из командировки, рейс задержали, не успел заехать домой и переодеться. Лучше портфель мой спрячь где-нибудь.

Серёжа согласно кивнул. Причина уважительная.

\- Антон, ну ладно ты. А у пацана какие проблемы? Мамка не дала свой наряд погонять?

\- Все не так! - возмутился Волки. У меня технические неполадки. Ну, это... короче... - Он замялся, мигом растеряв весь пыл.

\- Не влез, что ли? - скептически протянул Серёжа.

\- Сам ты не влез. Я платье купил! Не мамкино, примите к сведению, а специально подготовился! А потом... - И Ваня опять стушевался. 

\- Чего потом? - спросил Серёжа.

Ваня вдохнул побольше воздуха в лёгкие и выпалил как на духу:

\- Кошки обоссали. Я его погладил, на кровати положил аккуратно, чтобы не помялось, вышел на пять минут из комнаты, возвращаюсь, а у меня ни платья, ни кровати теперь, только Мурзик такой довольный ходит. Серёжа, ну пожалуйста, разреши мне побаттлиться, я правда готовился...

\- Ладно, черт с вами, становитесь, - махнул рукой Сережа, когда наконец проржался. Он поправил сбившийся под кепкой блондинистый парик и заорал в камеру: 

\- Слово, четвертьфинал, Хайд против Волки!

***

\- Я, я и Тесла, я и кресло, я и Тесла в кресле, а это Шумм порет мою телку в сраку... Хуевый ракурс, вот так лучше!

Шумм чувствовал себя в своей стихии, он двигался, словно рыба в воде, и играючи топил оппонента своими едкими выпадами. Сегодняшний баттл проходил идеально, как по нотам, и даже нелепый выкрик Димасты: "Пиздец говно!" был не препятствием ему, а шансом красиво показать себя во фристайле. 

\- Пиздец говно, ты можешь опустить свой конец в вино, и он снова превратится в мочу. Извини, я молчу, - мгновенно отреагировал Дима. - Ты круто делаешь, но не открывай рот, когда я читаю. Иди и еби свою заю. 

И добавил:

\- Я ее знаю.

Толпа взорвалась восторженным воплем. Дима был очень доволен, чего не скажешь о стоящем напротив Райтрауне, который будто потерялся после предъяв за лицемерие. На самом деле, куда больше, чем какое отношение Райтраун имеет к Питеру, Диме хотелось узнать, как он умудрился одеться так, что мц на баттлах у бассейна выглядят менее голыми, а они, между прочим, баттлят в одних плавках? Но Дима смолчал.

Сам Дима выбрал платье свободного кроя в спортивном стиле и не прогадал: оно не сковывало движения, давало коже дышать, в нем было нежарко, насколько, конечно, могло быть нежарко в Анапе летом. Фасон "трапеция", длина до колена - просто и изящно, не слишком гламурно, не слишком вычурно, обычная одежда, которую носил бы Дима в обычной жизни, если бы он, конечно, был женщиной. Но Дима женщиной не был, а посему и совершил однажды фатальную ошибку, надев на баттл корректирующее белье. Строго говоря, это не корсет, говорили консультанты, обещали комфорт в носке и сладко пели, мол, в нем практически ничего не чувствуешь. Не солгали: он и правда ничего не чувствовал, кроме того, как натирал под грудью верх этого не корсета, а модернизированного орудия пытки, как было жарко, как чесалось пузо... А заходят ли его панчи и бьют ли по оппоненту, не чувствовал. Только судорожно пытался вдохнуть побольше воздуха, но воздуха не хватало. Дочитал кое-как и побежал в уборную сдирать с себя треклятый панцирь, как ящерица ставшую тесной кожу. Но худшее заключалось не в физическом дискомфорте, а в том, что комментарий "Шумм задыхается" буквально приклеился к Диме после того злосчастного баттла. Но теперь тот день остался далеко позади, Дима стал умнее и не повторит прежних ошибок: только свобода, только естественность, ничто не сможет его остановить.

Димин оппонент своим нарядом передавал привет из нулевых, и сложно было выкупить, насколько он в этом ироничен. Это образ модника или он насмехается над провинциальностью Слова, куда тренды западного рэпа доходят с опозданием в несколько лет? Хуй проссышь. Впрочем, какая ирония, это же Райтраун. Ультракороткая обтягивающая тряпка малахитового цвета, теоретически призванная прикрыть паховую область, на деле только привлекала лишнее внимание к ногам, заставляя задаваться вопросом, а есть ли под ней белье, или Райтраун не удосужился... С него бы сталось. Вид сзади открывался тоже завлекательный, судя по тому, как присвистнул стоявший за Райтрауном Сван, стоило Артему выйти в круг. Впрочем, через разрезы на боках скоро стало заметно, что плавки все же на месте: из того же материала, что и платье, то есть ядовито-зеленые, с отделкой под змеиную кожу и с блестящим напылением. Глубокое декольте своей глубиной доставало до пупа, а завершал образ пояс из переплетения кожи и металлических звеньев. Но и это было не все: Артем напялил серебристые босоножки на платформе, и Диму подмывало спросить, как долго он учился держаться на них.

\- Подольше, чем ты готовил свой текст, бро, поверь, - ответил ему Райтраун после баттла. И предложил фит.

***

\- А расскажи немного про свой опыт на проекте Слово.  
\- Окей. Расскажу. Вначале было слово, и слово было у Бога, и слово было... Сам знаешь. Но в первый день... 

Шёл третий час интервью с Пиро, диктофон послушно крутился, сигареты курились одна за одной, они сидели на кухне, Андрей дрыгал ногой в смешном желтом носке, и интервьюер чуть было не залип на этом монотонном движении, но быстро скинул с себя морок и не дал увильнуть от темы.

\- А можно ближе к делу?

\- Нельзя. Ты зачем меня перебил? Зачем перебил, а? Мне теперь неинтересно об этом говорить.

\- И все же, Слово. Знаковый проект, небольшой, но важный этап твоего творческого пути.

\- Первое слово съела корова, - Андрей затушил бычок. - Ты чего хотел?

\- Ты записал заявку в образе...

\- Да, и это была ошибка. У меня была идея: начать в образе ботана, а потом раскрыться, что не ботан я вовсе, удивить. Я просчитался, потому что дальше отборов не прошел, и раскрываться было негде.

\- Я помню! У тебя платье еще такое было стремное, нарочно не придумать. Где нашел? 

\- В секонде. Прикинь, специально искал, подбирал. Чтобы верх как свитер растянутый и обязательно бежевый с косами, юбка чтобы в пол, чтобы максимально уродское, будто я отжал его у забитой отличницы из церковно-приходской школы. Казалось бы, многие так ходят. Но где они это берут? Весь город оббегал. А в секонде отличный варик подрезал всего за сотку.

\- Ты обещал показать некий артефакт, это оно?  
\- Да, полюбуйся, - Андрей подскочил со стула и прошел в комнату. Недолго порылся в нише и - вуаля! На свет появилось песочное нечто - бесформенное и линялое.

\- Дааа, образчик уникальный. 

\- Берегу для программы Афиши "Узнать за 10 секунд". Чтобы я такой, дорогие поклонники, дарю вам сие чудесное одеяние, и в пир и в мир, только подскажите, что за трек. А мне такие пишут, Андрюш, ты что, крейзи, это же Лизер, и я такой, о, точно Лизер! А на плей офф я купил это...

Из ниши показалось аккуратно сложенное платье в пластиковом чехле. Графитово-черное, узкое, на одно плечо, целиком расшитое пайетками. Дорогое даже по меркам тринадцатого года (бирку Андрей так и не срезал). 

\- Ух ты. Красота. И ты его ни разу не надевал?

\- Не довелось. Идея баттлов в том, чтобы переступать через себя, не бояться выставить себя в невыгодном свете. Отсюда декорации. А я про себя понял, что мне не нужен круг, чтобы вертеть стереотипные представления о мужском и женском на хую.

Интервьер скользнул взглядом по розовому махровому халату, в который был облачен Андрей, и поспешно выпалил:

\- Я тебе верю. Может, примеришь? Эксклюзивные кадры для нашего издания, так сказать...

Откуда-то из-за стенки донесся исторический ржач и насмешливое:

\- Да он не влезет!

Андрей закатил глаза. 

\- Никогда в жизни не слушайте хейтеров. Никогда. Но примерять не буду. Баттлы для меня пройденный этап.

***

Саламуля, пацанва, это РБЛ баттл, и с вами его бессменный, бессмертный, самый охуенный ведущий - я! Антон Забэ, и сегодня у нас... Так, бля, секунду, оно опять. У, сука, забеало, - забэ подтянул наверх сползший с груди расшитый золотом черный лиф. Однако стоило ему поднять руку, чтобы указать на участника справа, как лиф тут же снова упрямо сполз. Если бы у рбл-баттла не было возрастного ценза, его ввели бы сейчас. Или Дипу на монтаже пришлось бы замазывать обнажённые соски, непонятно, что хуже еще.

\- Может, не надо? - с сомнением протянул Коломойский.

Забэ тут же завёлся.

\- Как не надо? Что не надо?

\- Маскарада этого. Не надо. Ты сам мучаешься, мучаешь других. Который раз мы переснимаем вступление?

\- Да что ты несешь такое! Мы самая трушная площадка, мы должны чтить традиции! Рэп начался со Слова, на Слове всегда баттлились в платьях, сам Отец нам завещал, ты попрёшь против отца? С вами РБЛ баттл, и мы возрождаем баттлы, возвращаем их к истокам! А значит, я почти как Хайд! Правда же?

И Забэ огляделся в поисках поддержки. Конечно, выбор чёрного с золотом подчёркивал преемственность, но платье без бретелек с завышенной талией не шло Забэ, да и вообще мало кому бы из присутствующих в зале пошло. Тот же Хайд не носил такое, хотя мог себе позволить оголенные плечи. Непрактично.

Первым подал голос Дип:

\- Честно, Антон, без обид. Ты сейчас не как Хайд, и это не возрождение слова, ты как Лолита Милявская, и это шоу "Лолита без комплексов".

\- Что? Что ты сейчас сказал? Повтори!

\- Ты как Лолита в шоу "Лолита без комплексов", - повторил Дип. - Без обид.

Забэ выпучил на него глаза и скорчил устрашающую рожу. Все присутствующие напряглись, но Забэ вдруг рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по коленкам.

\- Повелись! Повелись, идиоты! А знаете, почему он это говорит? Потому что он единственный, кто может мне это сказать! Остальные заткнулись!

Забэ в последний раз поймал сбежавший лиф и пошёл переодеваться.


End file.
